A Broken Heart
by asianriceeater
Summary: Hisoka stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, and he stared back at hers. He found out her secret that she was not a man..."You have decieved me," he coldy stated. "You will pay for your action."
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't worry…at least I'll die honorably by protecting you…" He gently brushed his smooth lips against her soft ones, for the last time. After a few moments of locking their eyes together, he ran toward the demon. "Promise me we will meet again…" she whispered. With one last glance, she fled away from the sight, hearing the thud of his dead body hit the ground._

At the flash of lighting, Hisoka opened her eyes, and quickly jerked up out of bed. She had been lying in bed, recovering from her battle wounds. Realizing that

she was thinking about the past again, she mentally slapped herself. As the captain of the samurai, she should not look back at the past. She needed to play

the role of a male captain who will courageously lead his men out of danger while protecting the innocent. Ever since he died, she disguised her gender and

chopped off her silken, brown hair in order to survive. She never would've been free if she had not done so, there were plenty of men who would take young

girls who were all alone and sell them as prostitutes or slaves. Hisoka was beautiful as a man and woman. She possessed lovely curves that could be hidden if

she wore many layers of clothing (which she did), and flattened her chest tightly with cloth. Her skin was very fair, she had short, silky hair that suited her very

well, and very odd eyes. One the color of blood, and the other the color of the golden sun. Her face was always calm and unreadable, but her enchanting eyes

always gave away her emotions to those who searched them. Long ago she had learned to remain calm, silent, and emotionless. Although her face can conceal

her true feelings, her emotions were revealed by her eyes. She heard the sound of war outside, and her young servant approaching.

"C-Captain," the boy stuttered.

"Am I needed," she replied in the fake, deep voice that fooled everyone.

"Yes s-sir. Another b-battle has c-commenced. The head c-captain orders you t-to join."

Quickly she dressed herself after dismissing the boy, and went out to the combat. She was a skillful swordsmen and bowman. Faster than normal human

speed, and fast even by the standards of a demon. She effortlessly knocked out ten men, then twenty more despite her serious injuries. "I may have reached

my limits today" she mused to herself. She was losing too much blood, and she had began to feel weak. But unfortunately for her, she was forced to flee

because the enemies were no ordinary humans. They were demons. One mistake and she would be dead, for she wasn't powerful…or so she thought. She ran for

three days and nights, and found a nice spot to rest to recover her fatal wounds. Two arrows tore at her shoulder, causing her to lose too much blood. Anger

boiled inside her veins, she cursed at her being the ways she was. Every crescent moon she became so weak, slow as normal humans. Since at a young age,

she was stronger and quicker than most humans. She was not a demon, that was for sure, but she wasn't really a human either. "Maybe I'm a half breed…" in

disgust she dismissed the thought. She had heard about a proud half-breed called Inuyasha, who searched for Naraku to defeat him. She knew very much was

aware that all the men from her army was dead, and there was nothing she could do. She never cared about them that much but is still bothered her

conscience that she didn't protected them when she could have. Slowly, she let herself drift off to a troubled sleep.

Not too far away from where Hisoka rested, a great Dog Demon Lord wandered in search of Niraku as well, but his company slowed his pace a bit. "Ha ha ha!

You can't catch me Master-Jaken!" Rin happily cried.

"Insolent girl!" The angry toad demon chased after the girl who had his two-headed staff, but without success.

"Rin, Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru called to his followers. Both of them stopped running and looked up to their graceful leader.

"We're leaving," he coldly stated.

"Yes Milord!" Rin sweetly shouted.

They continued on their journey, Rin happily chattering away keeping the mood relaxed and light. Sesshomaru smelled the scent of blood in the forest, and wanted to see what it was.

"Jaken, stay with Rin," he ordered in his calm voice.

He leapt off to the forest before the toad could protest, which he couldn't have anyway even if he had the chance. Rin of course, was curious why he left, and

ran after him while Jaken was too busy sulking and mumbling to himself on how he always had to babysit. When he turned to see that the young girl was

gone, fear pierced his heart knowing what the great lord would do to him. "Why always me?" he cried, and began searching for Rin.

He continued following the scent of blood, curious to find out what had happened. Then he spotted a man resting against a tree….or was it a man? Even for a

woman the face was marvelous, but no woman would want her hair to be so short! Even men preferred their hair to be long. Yet, the hair made his face more

noticeable, and the observer could easily spot the perfect, soft jawline, smooth skin, and soft lips…. Sesshomaru caught himself staring, but to a normal person

his expression remained the same the whole time. He couldn't understand why he couldn't tell if the person was a demon, half-breed, or human! This man

didn't have a scent, it perplexed him to the point of frustration. He heard light footsteps and knew Rin had followed him by sneaking past his annoying servant.

"I must hit him on the head once I return..." he noted to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wha-" she stopped in her tracks and gasped at the sight of the beautiful man that lay injured. "We must help him! Or he will die!" Rin frantically tried to remember some healing herbs that may help the young man.

"He is none of my business, leave him be." Sesshomaru turned to leave, but the young girl grabbed onto his sleeve and pleaded with her eyes to help the poor man.

"Hn," was his only response which meant he agreed. With the widest grin, and with the help of her lord they brought back the unconscious man back with them to their camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes, she found a young girl next to her, about the age of eight years old was watching her. With the biggest grin, she started to bombard her with questions.

"Hello sir, are you feeling better? What may I call you? Do you like melons? Are you a warrior? Are you Hungry?"

Startled by the sudden questions, Hisoka was about to answer but was interrupted by someone.

"Rin," a deep, monotone voice called out to her.

Just by calling out her name, Rin understood what he wanted, and didn't ask any more questions.

"I'll let you rest now, here is some food!" Rin handed over some fried fish for her to eat, which Hisoka gratefully accepted.

"My name is Hisoka, yes I suppose I like melons…Thank you for the food, what is your name little girl?" she asked.

Rin happily responded: "My name is Rin! And you're welcome! But how did you injure yourself so badly? You could've died you know! You really must be more careful sir!"

"How I was injured is not important. Thank you so much for saving me."

"Oh I didn't save you, lord Sesshomaru did!"

She turned and noticed a handsome dog demon who remained motionless, resting against the tree. She also noticed a little toad demon, who appeared to be sulking over something. Jaken said nothing the whole time because after Rin and lord Sesshomaru returned, he received a nice, hard hit on the head.

"Thank you noble sir, is there any way in which I can replay you?" Hisoka waited for a response, but motionless demon didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Do as you wish." He calmly retorted.

What was that supposed to mean?! Hisoka concealed her annoyance and tried to stand to leave. When she tried to get up, a piercing pain was sent up from her wrist to her shoulder. She was badly injured, and moving wasn't a good idea.

"Please! Don't move around you still need to recover! And by the looks of it you seemed to have been injured before but got injured again at the same wound! Oh do please stay for the night at least! Or until you heal?" Rin pleaded with her innocent, puppy-dog eyes that even Sesshomaru couldn't resist. Giving in to the girl's cuteness, Hisoka agreed. For the rest of the evening, Rin chattered away, while Jaken and A-Un slept away. Sesshomaru and Hisoka listened intently as the little girl spoke on, and Hisoka tried to ignore the fact that the demon's eyes never left her face.

While the others slept, Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of the man. For some reason, he immediately was suspicious of the boy even though he didn't even glance his way. He wasn't sure that the human was not a woman, and decided that he'll find out for sure if the human was trying to deceive him. What really fascinated him was they boy's eyes…although he was not a demon, he had odd colored eyes. He also didn't understand how the human didn't carry a scent…it was all too confusing. It was clear that the human, or Hisoka did not intend to hurt Rin, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

When Hisoka woke up, she noticed Rin was all curled up and snuggling beside her. She remembered a girl who was like Rin a long time ago, and she felt a sharp pang in her heart. She noticed that the demon lord was very protective of the young girl, and knowing that he didn't know she was a female, would've become angry at her if she touched the girl. She slowly pushed herself away from the girl and decided to take a bath at the lake while the others slept. At least, she though Sesshomaru was sleeping…

She slowly but painfully made her way to a nearby lake, and started to undress herself. Rin didn't have to take off Hisoka's clothes to bandage her because there was a rip from the wrist up to the shoulder blade from where she was hurt. If there wasn't, the demon lord and the girl would've noticed that she possessed a certain thing that men do not possess…

But when she got in the water, Rin suddenly appeared and exclaimed, "My! You were a young girl! Why didn't you just tell me?"

Hisoka said nothing, and noticed Rin prepared herself to go in too.

"Well, if you're a girl then it's alright for us to take a bath together! And it's more fun too!"

"If you insist," was her only reply.

After the girls were cleaned up and dressed, they went back to the camp. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was able to hear their little conversation, and his suspicions were correct. Hisoka was a female, and she tried to trick him, which was unacceptable.

"Hisoka," Sesshomaru called out to her, meaning he wanted to speak with her.

She cautiously approached him, and listened to what he had to say. His cold, golden eyes stared into her beautiful ones, and their eyes locked. Why is it that Sesshomaru reminded her of a man she once knew? Perhaps it was his noble yet graceful appearance….she stared into his eyes and he stared back at hers. He found out her secret that she was not a man…

"You have deceived me." He coldly stated. "You will pay for your action."

She averted her eyes from his, and although his face was emotionless she could sense his anger.

"What must I do?" she asked him.

He knew that what the girl really wanted to do was be independent, go on with her own way. But, the perfect punishment would be delaying her leave.

"You are to serve as my ward until I give you permission to leave." His decision was final, and Hisoka knew that he would not change his mind. Returning his unreadable face, she calmly left him to go back to Rin. She softened a bit, maybe she wasn't going to have such a terrible time after all…Rin was quite sweet and amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

When she returned, she noticed Jaken yelling at the girl again from annoyance. So far, the green imp irritated Hisoka but of course she didn't let it show. Hisoka's injuries were much better than the night before, although it still pained her to move. If she was a human her wounds would have taken months for her to heal, but since she was special her wounds would heal in a week.

"Oh Master Jaken, why don't you like flowers? If you say they aren't pretty then you'll hurt their feelings! You must compliment them so they'll grow faster and to be more beautiful! And-"

"Rin you silly girl! You think flowers have feelings?! Why that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Stop saying such stupid things and stop bothering me!" Jaken shouted in annoyance. He just didn't understand the girl. Rin then noticed Hisoka had returned, and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Oh Hisoka! You have returned! What is it that milord wanted?" Rin smiled and waited for her reply.

"I am to serve as his ward until he dismisses me," Hisoka bluntly replied.

Rin's smile broke into the biggest grin in the world, she looked as if she was the happiest girl in the universe!

"That's wonderful! That means we can be with each other longer and I have so many things to tell you! We can become close friends, oh and that means we'll get to know each other better!" She twirled around and giggled with glee. She was happy that she had to talk to who wouldn't get angry at her all the time.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru suddenly appeared and had started to walk away.

"Yes my Lord!" Rin gently grabbed Hisoka's and started walking toward her master. Jaken took hold of A-un, the two-headed dragon's reins and followed.

Hisoka felt exhausted after three hours of walking, but no one could tell. "What is he looking for? What does he seek?" Hisoka didn't understand why a great lord would travel so much. "Perhaps he is looking for someone…" Rin had fallen asleep and was riding on A-Un's back. She had chattered away for three hours straight, and Rin had stayed up a majority of the night tending to Hisoka's wounds.

"If I may ask my lord," Hisoka hesitated a bit, then continued. "What exactly are you seeking?"

Sesshomaru kept walking without looking back, and answered, "I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive: which excludes the lowly likes of you."

Anger boiled inside Hisoka's veins, but she said nothing. He was searching for a half-demon called Naraku, just like Inuyasha. She knew because she heard that many others also was in search of him, either to seek revenge or to stop his evil acts.

"Sesshomaru is probably settling a score with him or something…anyways it is not my business." She continued walking for another two hours until Rin woke up and needed to eat. Hisoka and Rin headed out to the forest to gather some herbs or other plants that Rin could eat.

"Why is it that she has no scent? She is not a human or demon. What is she?!" being confused made Sesshomaru frustrated. Although her face displayed no emotions, he can sense her anger and see it by looking into her eyes… if he could, he would stare into them all day. He caught the scent of his insolent younger brother Inuyasha, and he would be approaching very soon with his noisy friends.

"Hey! Inuyasha isn't that your brother Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

"Hmp, yeah unfortunately," Inuyasha replied loud enough so Sesshomaru would hear.

"What are YOU doing here? Did you find Naraku?" Inuyasha rudely demanded.

"How dare you talk to lord Sesshomaru like that?!" Jaken shouted in defense to his lord.

Sesshomaru shot a poison whip near Inuyasha, barely missing his head as a warning not to speak. Before Inuyasha could respond, Sesshomaru coldly stated, "My affairs do not concern you," Sesshomaru was not in the best mood that day. If Inuyasha kept opening his stupid mouth he knew he would kill him, and so he slowly turned and started to walk away as he hear his two wards returning.

Rin spotted the group and waved to them, while following Sesshomaru.

Outraged, Inuyasha shouted, "Hey don't walk away! Come back here and fight me like a man you-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome gave him a warning glare, then noticed a young man with odd eyes following along. The others noticed to, and watched until they were out of sight before speaking once more.

"My, for a man he is beautiful," Songo stated. Miroku felt insulted and didn't say a word. He already didn't like the fellow although he didn't even know his name.

"Inuyasha why must you always be so rude! Are you trying to get yourself killed by Sesshomaru?" Kagome was clearly annoyed that Inuyasha always let his attitude get the best of him. She was also worried for him too, by the looks of it Sesshomaru like Kagome was more annoyed than usual today.

"Shut up! It's not my fault the idiot is always so arrogant and-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha fell face-first into the ground, creating a mini-earthquake. Kagome was having a bad day already, and hearing Inuyasha complain wasn't helping.

"Geez, Inuyasha should learn to shut up and Kagome should find a better way to let her anger out…" Shippo almost couldn't believe the maturity level of the two. After much bickering between the two and many more 'sits' from kagome, she stormed off with the others nervously following her.

When evening fell, Rin and the others ate then slept. Hisoka still felt very tense around Sesshomaru…there was something about him that increased her curiosity about him but she feared him too. She had not yet witnessed the full extent of his powers, but she knew that he was more powerful than she was and provoking him was a bad idea. She felt his cold eyes watching her the whole day while she wasn't looking. What did he want from her?!

"Hisoka," his voice broke the train of thoughts whirling in her head, and she waited for his question. "Why did you conceal your gender?" Although he didn't have to know, he was curious why. She was a very interesting girl…

"Many reasons, they're unimportant now" was her only reply. She fell asleep, and dreamed of a sweet memory she had not thought about for years…

"_Hisoka! Wait up!" an eight year old girl with black hair and big, warm, brown eyes struggled to keep up with her sister. _

_A girl with silky brown hair, about fourteen years old continues walking up the hill, looks back and smiles at the young girl. "Come on Yuki! Walk faster! We're almost at the flower field!" her red and gold eyes warmly urges her sister to keep walking. Once they reach the top, they can see the miles of rolling hills, continuing as far as the eye can see. The expanse of hills are full of flowers that fill the air with their sweet aroma. Screaming with glee, the two girls run down the hill to the abundance of flowers, and spend hours in the sun. A handsome young boy the age of sixteen notices the lovely Hisoka, and is enchanted. He observes them from afar, making sure no danger crosses their path, and follows them home secretly to make sure they're safe. He does it again the next day, the day after that, and the day after that. On the fifth day, Hisoka notices and attacks him. Quick as a shadow, she tried to kick him, but he elegantly dodged. She threw another kick, then a punch, and even more kicks. She then pulls out a knife and positions herself for an attack._

"_Who are you?" She gave him a cold glare that amused him even more._

"_Someone who won't harm you." He knocks the knife out of her hand and easily pins her down. He then gently brushed his lips against her forehead._

_Surprised and flustered, she kicks him off, and they start to fight. The battle was playful, and it was more like dancing. Both of the skilled fighters kicked, dodged, and twirled. Yuki was very impressed, no one could beat her sister for she had trained since she could walk. She liked the stranger who could compete with her sister, and watched very interested. Finally both teens collapse onto the ground laughing, both had met their match that they had searched for so long. They did this every day for the next two years, and grew to be fonder of each other. _

"Hisoka?" Rin noticed that Hisoka was smiling in her sleep. She had not yet seen her smile before, but it looked beautiful. It was dark, and Rin had a nightmare about the death of her parents. She felt a little guilty waking someone up from a good dream, but she didn't want to wake up her lord. Hisoka opened her eyes, and noticed the fear in Rin's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Hisoka looked around for any signs of danger. Sesshomaru was resting against the tree, and he appeared to be sleeping.

"No, I just had a bad dream." Rin didn't want to wake lord Sesshomaru up, but she didn't know that he almost never slept.

Hisoka was reminded of her deceased sister that she was unable to protect, and noticed that Rin looked very similar to her. She gently wiped away a tear that fell from Rin's face, and pulled her toward her. Rin felt safe and protected near Hisoka, she was almost motherly. Hisoka understood what Rin wanted, and understood how it felt to feel alone. She wrapped her arms around the girl. Rin held back the tears that brimmed her eyes, she missed her mother. She was grateful that Hisoka was compassionate, and grew to like her more, although they only met each other a day ago. They fell asleep embracing each other, as if they were sisters. Hisoka didn't know about Rin's past, but Rin didn't know about Hisoka's either. Sesshomaru did not recognize the feeling he sensed as he watched the two sleep. He felt a bit of envy, he should've been the one to comfort Rin. But, he felt another warm feeling as well. Sesshomaru trusted Hisoka a little bit more, and realized that he was curious about her mysterious past. But why was he? He usually didn't care about lowly beings like Hisoka. He didn't understand himself sometimes…


	4. Chapter 4

It was dawn, and Hisoka woke up to find Rin snuggled up in her arms, sleeping peacefully. She hadn't embraced anyone for several years, and hadn't had anyone who needed her comfort for a while either. She enjoyed the familiar feeling, but she had to find some breakfast for her. True, Rin was capable of finding her own food, but Hisoka wanted to cook her something special. She carefully lifted the young girl up, and laid her next to A-un so she'd be warm. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, and Jaken was snoring away. After some thirty minutes, Hisoka had returned from the forest and made a delicious stew made from secret ingredients.

"This used to be Yuki's favorite dish..." Hisoka sadly continued cooking, unaware that Sesshomaru had been watching her the whole time with cold eyes.

"She is not a threat to Rin, but there's a greater power hidden inside her that even she may not know about…I can sense it coming out from her, but what is still don't understand how she carries no scent. She is not a hallucination, nor is she an illusion…She can possibly be even more powerful that I am…" He clenched his fists at the thought, he hated the thought of being inferior to someone, especially to females who were "weak at heart."

Rin opened her large eyes at the ambrosia of Hisoka's stew. She inhaled deeply, and stood right up. "Good morning Hisoka! Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" Hisoka smiled at the girl, and handed her a nice, hot bowl of stew. "Eat up, we're probably going to have to travel again."

Jaken and A-un woke up very soon after, but Jaken refused to eat the stew for ridiculous reasons. "She won't tell us what she put in the stew! That probably means she poisoned it! I don't trust the girl and so I refuse to eat anything or go near anything that she touched. Hmp!" Jaken turned around and stubbornly rejected the stew, although he secretly was dying to have just one bite.

"Suit yourself you imp, if I had poisoned it I wouldn't be eating it myself." Hisoka was growing more annoyed with the imp by the second. She controlled her anger though, any rash actions could lead to more punishments from the proud demon lord. Of course she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't eat, he was too proud to eat anything offered by anyone.

"Are you certain you don't want any master Jaken? Hisoka's cooking is reeeaallly gooood!" Rin tried to convince Jaken to try some, but without success.

After breakfast, the crew set off on their quest to find Naraku once more, Rin keeping the company amused and happy.

"Hisoka, where is your family?" Rin asked out of curiosity, after seeing Hisoka's warm side, she assumed she once had a younger sister. How else would she be so compassionate?

"Well…they're no longer in this world," Hisoka knew that Rin understood what she meant, and the subject was dropped. Although the others didn't know, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was much more tense and quiet ever since Hisoka came, and she didn't like the feeling. Too prevent silence (which made Rin feel uncomfortable) she tried to keep everyone talking.

From far away in a hidden location, a dark demon curiously watched Hisoka. It was none other than Naraku himself. "Is that a woman or a man? Why haven't I seen the person before?" Hisoka had managed to perplex another powerful being as well. "Hmm…I think I will pay this one a visit, he has a great power that he hides inside him…I'm sure Sesshomaru noticed too…He may be of use to me..." He wickedly chuckled, and prepared himself to leave.

Hisoka avoided the dog demon as much as she could, she didn't trust him. True, she respected him for taking care of Rin, but she felt uneasy when he looked at her. Hisoka also hated the fact that he acted similar to someone she once loved. There was a rustling of bushes, the noise sounded like something big was approaching. She quickly tensed, and positioned herself for an attack.

"Jaken, take Rin somewhere safe," Sesshomaru ordered. The stench of a familiar enemy filled the air.

"Quickly Rin, we must go!" Jaken and Rin scurried away to a hiding spot to stay safe.

Suddenly, a demon that took form of a man sliced through Hisoka's wounds. She wasn't able to dodge in time, because it was still the crescent moon. Even with the full extent of her powers, fighting this one was going to be difficult. She recovered and started to attack. She lunged at him and attempted to stab his neck, but missed. Sesshomaru threw his poison whips at Naraku, but he missed as well. She threw about ten more kicks, missing every time. The enemy evilly chuckled in amusement, he liked this boy. Even in his weakest state, he dared to fight Naraku (even though Naraku attacked first). Sesshomaru was growing impatient, the demon kept going after the girl. He sent another poison whip at Naraku, who dodged and the whip almost hit the girl. She easily deflected his whip toward Naraku, who received a cut on his face. Both Sesshomaru and Naraku was surprised. Sesshomaru never met anyone who could come into contact with his whip and live! In fact no one could even touch them without any injuries yet she deflected them! Naraku was impressed, and decided to let the boy live, but not after he settled some business first later that evening... Hisoka was getting angry, and anger usually fueled her power. Both eyes started glowing, and she transformed into a golden and red dragon. Even in her dragon form, she was enchanting, but deadly. She had the same eyes, a graceful face, red scales that were golden in the light, strong, majestic wings, and impressive talons.

"What do you want from me? And who are you?" she demanded.

Naraku liked the boy more and more by the second, and decided that he'll make the boy his. Seeing that the obnoxious enemy would not answer and only laugh at her, she fired hot flames toward Naraku.

Fascinated, Rin exclaimed to Jaken, "Wow! Master Jaken I didn't know Hisoka was a dragon!" Rin hoped that one day she'll let her ride her back as she flew, although that was not the time to imagine such silly ideas.

Naraku barely dodged a flame that could've hurt him, but not seriously of course. He didn't understand why this boy was restraining himself from killing him…Sesshomaru wondered why as well. When Naraku was slightly off guard, Sesshomaru cut through where his heart should be with his sharp, deadly claws. Naraku then started his leave, but not before taunting Sesshomaru and his new ward.

Chuckling, he said, "You know for a man you sure fight like a girl, and as for you Sesshomaru, get a hair-cut you look too womanly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, and when the annoying thing left he let Rin come out again. He had discovered that her other form was one of her abilities, but is wasn't the power he had been sensing. Hisoka returned to her normal form, and knew that Sesshomaru would be asking her some questions later that night… But of course Rin beat him to it.

"Wow Hisoka! I didn't know you had a dragon form! Could you let me ride on your back sometime while you fly? By the way you have amazing wings! You can fly right? Can you transform whenever you want?" She grinned as she waited for some answers.

"I only choose to transform when I'm required to." She then noticed her wounds had reopened thanks to that annoying person. She was also sapped of all her energy, and she was involuntarily shaking. Hisoka felt like she as going to pass out.

"Was that man Naraku?" she quietly asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Was his short reply.

Rin felt worried about Hisoka, especially since her wounds had reopened. She looked up to her lord, and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru may we rest? I must tend to Hisoka's wounds!"

"Hn," he agreed, and so they spent the rest of the night at a nearby cave.


	5. Chapter 5

"The night of the crescent moon should be over by tomorrow night," Hisoka couldn't sleep, and she felt restless. That Naraku seemed so familiar! Not only was his voice but his face as well! He somehow strangely reminded her of a boy who ran off with bandits long ago, his name was Onigumo? Hisoka hated the feeling of Sesshomaru's eyes constantly watching her every move. She could see him staring from the corner of her eye, his eyes giving off a slight glow due to the moon light. Rin was snuggled up next to A-un, Jaken nosily snoring away, and the demon lord still intensely staring at Hisoka which was starting to drive her crazy.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she calmly asked him in an indifferent face and tone so he wouldn't sense her annoyance.

He didn't answer but kept staring. Knowing that he won't stop, she stood up and excused herself to go take a bath... She was still wearing her bloody and torn attire, which Sesshomaru didn't approve of. He gracefully threw a new set of clothes for her to wear. Hisoka didn't know how or where he got a new kimono, but she'd have to thank him later. She took it, bowed respectfully, and set off to the hot spring.

Her wounds were aching, but had healed faster than before.

Hisoka took off her attire, and unbound her tight cloth around her chest. She was sticky from sweat, and felt quite relaxed inside the steaming hot water. Normal humans would burn their skin in the water, Hisoka was mainly made up of fire and another element she didn't know. Hisoka knew she shouldn't be so careless, but she liked the feeling of sleepiness. She felt clean afterwards, but decided to stay in just a bit longer, although she had been in there for ten minutes already (her baths were usually five minutes long).

After drying herself, she observed her new kimono. It was a man's battle attire, which was similar to the one she was wearing. She quickly dressed and returned to camp, hoping to get at least thirty minutes of sleep. Of course, he was there waiting, and the moment she returned he resumed his annoying staring. Hisoka knew better than to meddle with Sesshomaru, he was probably a lot more powerful than she was and wouldn't hesitate to kill his enemies.

She lied down as far away from Sesshomaru as she could, and faced away from him. He KEPT staring. She knew her anger wouldn't hold in much longer, since she was physically, mentally, and emotionally weaker. She abruptly sat up, faced him and glared into his eyes returning his stare, but more intensely.

"Stop staring at me," she said through gritted teeth.

Angered, and faster than light he had his claws at her throat, threatening to kill her. "You are never to tell me what to do, or else I will take your worthless life away." Hisoka's eyes showed no fear, and said nothing. For some reason, she saw something in his eyes that she didn't understand. She unintentionally stared into his eyes, and Sesshomaru started back. Without either of them knowing, the distance between them was closing, both drawing closer to one another… the distance between her lips and Sesshomaru's was almost gone…Sesshomaru noticed too, but pretended he didn't. Heat rose to her face, she was blushing. She pulled away and acted like nothing happened, because she didn't know what else to do. "Goodnight," she lied back down to the spot where she originally intended to sleep in before she lost her temper.

_Every day they fought (playfully), and each day they started to fall in love with one another. Yuki befriended almost all the village girls, and usually went off to play with them while her sister and Haru enjoyed each other's company. _

_The two got along very well, Hisoka never got along with the other girls as Yuki did because she was rougher than others. In fact, Yuki wasn't even blood-related to Hisoka…Yuki was an unwanted child of an unknown women who no one remembered. Most villagers scorned the two girls, and no one knew if Hisoka was even human...They always fled at the sight of her, completely ignoring her existence. If she was lucky they would give her some dirty stares, or insult her with words sharper than a dagger. But, although the young boys were warned to stay a clear distance from Yuki and her sister, they became friends with Yuki (secretly). Haru and Hisoka started to spend more time alone together, growing closer every time. True, they would get into frequent arguments over the stupidest reasons, but always forgave each other no matter how big of a mistake the other made._

"_Ha! I told you I would win!" Hisoka looked quite triumphant; winning against Haru was no easy task. _

"_Hn," was his only reply meaning he accepted the fact that he had lost. Haru was quite dignified, strong, and proud. He was the son of a retired samurai, but wished to seek more power and did not desire to follow his father's path. He had dark, brown eyes, long midnight-black hair that he tied up, and wore clean but simple attire. Haru was very tall, Hisoka's eyes only came up to his chest level. He was also very intelligent to, he was a man of few words but of many deep thoughts. He usually didn't talk to anyone, but felt comfortable around Hisoka and told her about all his goals, thoughts, fears, but not emotions. He always wore a blank mask that locked away all emotions. To other people, he was a cold, emotionless stone that didn't care about anything except to become the most skilled fighter in Japan. _

"_I bet I can beat you in wrestling!" Hisoka dared Haru to accept the challenge, which he did. The only time they wrestled was when they first met. At the time, she had long silky hair that came down to her waist. Anyone who looked at it would not have hesitated to stroke it._

_Haru made the first move, attempting to pin her down again but didn't succeed. She slid under his legs and grabbed them, attempting to make him lose his ground. He caught himself from crashing onto the grassy ground, and leaped up to pounce on his friend. She wasn't prepared for this sudden attack and was pinned down; both wrists pinned above her head by one of his hands, and her legs held down by his. His other hand was free, gently resting on the ground next to her head. Her hair was a silken water fall that spread all around her head. Playfully, Haru stroked her hair and stared into her eyes. She stared back, neither of them spoke. He loosened his grip on her wrists, and slowly started to come toward her lips. Hisoka never felt so flustered or nervous…this alien feeling was strange, her heart seemed to beat a thousand times per minute, and her lips longed for Haru's. He closed the distance between them, his cold lips against her soft warm ones. The tingling sensation was pleasant; she never knew another person's touch could feel so good…when they broke apart from their gentle kiss, Haru sat up and Hisoka did too. They sat together for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Hisoka's head rested on Haru's shoulder, both watching the sunset and enjoying the moment while it lasted. Hisoka's cheeks were burning hot from embarrassment and another feeling she couldn't describe._

"_Hisoka…" Haru seemed hesitant about something…_

"_Yes?" Hisoka's voice sounded so shy…_

"_If we ever separate, promise me we will meet again…" Haru was hiding something, but he wasn't going to tell her just yet._

"_I promise…"Hisoka felt a bit worried, Haru was acting strange._

_He gave her his awkward, yet rare smile that assured her that he was okay. Then he smirked, then gave her a soft peck on the nose before heading back home._

"_Night Hisoka, and stop acting so feminine around me it is unlike you." He always teased her in that calm voice of his, and she watched him walk away. His silken hair swayed with the wind, he always looked so elegant even in plain clothes. She smiled up at the mysterious crescent moon, then headed home to where Yuki waited for her with her friends. _

While Hisoka dreamed, she smiled at some times, and blushed at other times. Sesshomaru watched her sleep, curious to know what she was dreaming about. He had not never seen her smile before, he didn't know she was capable of smiling. Like himself, she was cold and remained aloof from strangers and didn't easily give her trust to anybody. But, she also especially cared about Rin. Sesshomaru concluded that Hisoka was similar to him, but was more lowly, weak, and heart-broken. He can see the hidden pain behind her eyes…he didn't know what was the cause of it, but it was there, and she had not healed yet. He didn't know why he allowed himself to move closer to the girl...his lips had almost made contact with hers until she broke away. He was glad she did, he didn't understand why he almost kissed her either. True, she was alluring even when dressed as a male, yet he had a special attachment to Hisoka. She was like a puzzle that he couldn't solve, and she was challenging, difficult to deal with. But, the odd thing about Hisoka was that Naraku hadn't seen her either. Naraku knew about almost everything and everyone that was living in Japan, but he hadn't seen Hisoka. Thinking that no one was watching, Sesshomaru went toward Hisoka, and kissed her gentle lips for an unknown reason.

Far away, Naraku pondered over the same question Sesshomaru had in mind. He figured out that Hisoka was a girl because Sesshomaru had kissed her, and Sesshomaru wouldn't kiss another man. He had also heard Hisoka talking in her normal voice with Sesshomaru, which was high-pitched and girly. It was quite interesting that her voice could change so easily to a low-bass voice deep as Sesshomaru's.

"I'll make her mine, and if she refuses I'll just make erase her memories like Kohaku." He chuckled, then continued watching the girl who slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the first half of the night, Hisoka slept peacefully, but when it was almost dawn the memories returned.

_A young man had his hand at her throat, she was barely alive and could've die if he squeezed just a bit harder. With one hand he was lifting Hisoka above his head, strangling her. Her face and body were bruised, bloody, and dirty. "Please don't…" she barely managed to rasp a few words that were barely understandable. His eyes showed a lust for killing, they weren't the usual color; instead of brown irises, he had white. He had no pupils, and his eyes dangerously sparkled with lunacy. The whites of his eyes were black as pits, and clearly displayed that he was not at a normal mental state. Oh how he loved the fear in his prey's eyes…especially this one with strange eyes that somehow seemed familiar; it taunted him. His eyes showed such a terrifying instability, worse than a ravenous monster who was chasing its prey. He was sane one minute, but suddenly turned into a mindless monster. He cackled like a maniac, and dropped her; allowing her to fall into a dark pit with sharp rocks…_

Hisoka screamed and abruptly sat up, the feeling of his cold fingers around her neck still lingering. She was still panting and had beads of sweat still at her forehead. She looked around wondering if she woke anyone up.

"Hisoka? What's wrong?" Rin asked with a concerned but sleepy face, she was still sleeping until Hisoka had woken up.

"Nothing," Hisoka masked her face and voice, as so the fear she felt would not be shown. She also felt ashamed for waking up Rin who probably was peacefully sleeping until her sudden outburst.

Rin understood, and went over to wrap her arms around Hisoka. She knew that fear can instantly be washed away when you were in the arms of someone. Hisoka awkwardly returned her embrace, and the two set off for breakfast. She ignored Sesshomaru's cold glares, and acted as the quiet ward as she usually did.

Sesshomaru started to grow slightly tense, he thought for a minute Niraku's stench was lingering…He didn't understand this girl…she was able to draw Niraku who had been hiding for over two months now in just a week since her appearance. He then remembered his strange actions from the night before, and grew disgusted at himself. He kissed her mainly because he was testing whether or not he loved her, and he didn't feel anything of the sort.

"I certainly do not love her, she is nothing to me," this Sesshomaru was sure of. Sesshomaru had a good idea what it felt like to love someone, and that was clearly not what he had felt. Falling in love was sign of weakness, Sesshomaru was sure it'll never happen to him. But he couldn't get rid of the feeling that somehow the girl may be someone he had met before…at a distance Niraku wondered about the exact same topic. He also had a feeling he's met her before. Niraku then sensed a being with great, dark power. This sense perplexed him, clearly not a demon, clearly not a human…He also noted that this person's sense was very similar to Sesshomaru's ward.

"Master Jaken, you did this last time Hisoka cooked and now you're doing it again?" Rin was growing slightly irritated how the imp was refusing to eat Hisoka's food once more.

"Let him starve, if he starves to death that'll be his problem not yours," said Hisoka, she spoke in almost a bored tone but she spoke loud enough for Jaken to hear. Even A-un was eating Hisoka's soup.

"Insolent girls, Hisoka is such a bad influence on Rin. Now Rin is ten times as ignorant, rude and stupid as she used to-" Jaken (who was mumbling quietly to himself) was interrupted when Sesshomaru's iron fist fell onto Jaken's head, and the force caused Jaken to fall forward face-first.

"Oh!" Jaken stifled his cries as best he could, but his head was throbbing and the pain was almost unbearable. Sesshomaru was clearly angry at Jaken's insult to Rin, and coolly walked away with authority. Jaken knew that if he insulted Rin again, he'd receive a much harder blow so he decided to remain silent for the rest of the day. The girls finished eating and packed up.

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru was always dignified, which was something Hisoka admired. She also strived to be dignified at all times, yet she failed to because of her state.

"Yes milord!" Rin skipped ever so happily after her beloved protector, A-un, and Jaken obediently following. Hisoka traveled behind them, just in case an enemy approached and attempted to attack from behind. That "Niraku" was definitely familiar, without a doubt she knew for sure she met him once long ago.

Not too far away, the lord's younger brother and his gang also traveled, but Kagome sensed something. "Inuyasha I sense something!" Kagome positively felt it, and this feeling was very new to her. It wasn't a sacred jewel shard, and it wasn't a demon either. All she knew that it was dangerous, her instincts screamed that the person had dark power.

"Lead us then!" Inuyasha sensed it too; Inuyasha picked up the girl onto his back, and set off. The rest trailed close behind, heading toward someone that used to be a fragment of Hisoka's life.

She sensed him. Hisoka suddenly stopped, smelling the person who she feared and hated at the same time. Sesshomaru also sensed this being. Based on his senses, the person was a human once but had no scent just like Hisoka!

"Hisoka, stay here with the others and keep Rin safe," Sesshomaru was about to leave but Hisoka interrupted.

"I'd like to come as well master." Sesshomaru gave her such a dangerous glare that could've chilled anyone to the bone.

"Are you deaf, that was an order," Without another word, he sped off to the source, clearly saying that if she disobeyed him she would face consequences.

Hisoka was sure she knew who this being was, and although Sesshomaru ay take her life she decided to go.

"Jaken, please take care of Rin," she sprinkled something on them, which made them lose their scent.

"Insolent girl did you not hear Lord Sesshomaru's order to stay you-"Hisoka just flew off without even a second glance back. Sesshomaru didn't know how to defeat this enemy, this foreboding creature cannot be killed off until all darkness in the world was gone.

As she sped on, she was sure that last time she met him he'd be asleep for another million years but he came once more after only a thousand.

"Hmm…What fun I'll have today, I get to meet two dog brothers, three humans and Hisoka!" The creature had white eyes and black whites, and took the form of a dragon that seemed almost shadowy…He had black scales, sharp fangs, and his eyes danced with maliciousness and lunacy. The beast transformed to his human self; long, elegant, black hair tied into a ponytail, a human's battle attire, and a handsome face except for the terrifying eyes. Haru grinned wickedly, and waited for the fun to start.


End file.
